User talk:Shadowneko
Cure Lovies/Loveads I have proof that the Cure Lovies are actually called "Cure Loveads" (Love+beads, get it?). Is this enough proof for me to change the handful of references to the old name to the new name? Picture (came with the DokiDoki! OP+ED+DVD cd): http://i.imgur.com/Glz9IYh Full image available on request. Rctgamer3 (talk) 00:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :just to add to this people the "source" rctgamer3 gave is not valid. To explain "imgur" is an image gallery that anyone can upload pictures to and many of those are fan created and/or unsourced(in other words: I have no idea where that came from!). If you have a source like Toei, tv asahi or a known JP merchandise site I might consider changing it. For now I have to trust the fansubs which still name them as "Cure Lovies" Shadowneko (talk) 01:30, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Curedarkchaos tried to hijack my post just because i added extra whitespace (new paragraph). I wrote this section about the Cure Lovies/Loveads, not Curedarkchaos (see the edit history). :Edit: Nvm, you only added Curedarkchaos' name to the wrong place. :Uploaded the full image here: http://imgur.com/Rgxh1SL . Read the description on that page for more info. Rctgamer3 (talk) 06:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::you're still using "imgur"(which is not acceptable) but I will check when I get home as I can't when I'm at work. I already told you stuff like that is not a source(pixiv,ETC) and sorry about sig. I added it becase I thought that curedarkchaos started this as so many people around here can't sign things to save their life and I need to keep track. Shadowneko (talk) 12:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::@Shadowneko: I don't see what's wrong with imgur. It's just an image host. I just needed to upload the picture SOMEWHERE, be it imgur or some random other site (though most image hosts don't allow images over 1-2MB). The source (as you could've read in the image description) is a leaflet inside the DokiDoki! Precure OP+ED(+DVD version) which i purchased and scanned for reference purposes. (On an unrelated note, fansub group Doremi also/already uses Cure Loveads instead of Lovies) Rctgamer3 (talk) 15:59, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Fine. I took a picture of the CD + the two leaflet thingies. Enough proof? http://puu.sh/2BqVo Rctgamer3 (talk) 21:59, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :: ::Bump? Rctgamer3 (talk) 09:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Question Can you make any blog posts you want? (LunarSolar (talk) 17:26, April 15, 2013 (UTC)) Episode Pages I have seen that and i think if i might write Splash Star episodes, i might put info on the Splash Star episode page and it isn't the same as Wikipedia anymore. I am doing the same thing with the other episodes, such as Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Episodes, i have been putting infos on them. I am glad if i can do that to Splash Star page. "I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 15:48, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Regina page I just added, "Delete" because it wasn't full however than when i got back, like now, i think people have added info. I just am not sure if her name is that, people took it from Wikipedia and i don't know how they received the name of her, by just making an appearance. There is this Wikia Contibuter, which keeps adding pages, i can't stop him/her, he/she just keeps adding unuseful pages, and it is somehow getting annoying. The rummor in the LiveJournal has gotten everywhere and here is a picture of her which i found in Tumblr, this is somehow a merchandise, and there is a heart for every Doki Doki! Cures, there is also a red heart and that might make people wander if Cure Ace is true. *http://coffee-apple.tumblr.com/image/48490938203 (Sorry for not showing it to you as visual, i just putted the link because i don't want to break the rules. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 21:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Admin I would appreciate if i would be an admin of this wiki because i could fix and most delete useless categories or pages, and i would take it serious. And of course, i wouldn't de-admin you! Without you it could be extremely hard, so i wouldn't de-admin you. If i become an admin, i will be more active and will fix this wiki by deleting useless pictures, pages or categories and also would ban people who don't listen to the rules or avoid warnings. So, if i become an admin, i would really appreciate and thank you. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 19:02, April 29, 2013 (UTC) : I really appreciate it, thank you, and i will try my best at helping you. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 19:10, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Song or Music? I have seen, that there are two categories, as Song and Music, however, Music and Song mean the same thing and, i was thinking if we could use the Song Category and we could delete the Music category. Would it be better? ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 01:07, April 30, 2013 (UTC) My pleasure Yeah, it was a big mess, so i just started to clean up, as that is my job, i am glad to help. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" Cure Coco (talk) 02:03, May 6, 2013 (UTC) : Since he was an anonymous person, he coudn't put pictures, but i am glad he did the table for us, it does take a lot to do the table as you are adding pictures. Anyways, there is also a anonymous user who switches categories with other ones, i am fixing them, if he does it again, i will warn him. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 18:52, May 6, 2013 (UTC)